


Awkward

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, NOT PWP, Not RPS, What Have I Done, but OOC, but still, no logic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 该死，他希望教授不要那么做。





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Please, it's not me who wrote this, I was possessed.

“停！”

Brett一个激灵，小提琴随之大声哀鸣。他小心翼翼地、慢慢地抬起眼睛：陈教授的嘴唇绷成了一条直线。这不是什么好预兆。他试图把自己缩成一团，躲开教授的注意。遗憾的是，这里只有他一个人，所以他的努力注定白费了。教授做了一个深呼吸（另一个不好的预兆）。

“你这周有练习吗？”

Brett睁大眼睛；这能让他被拆穿的机率降低一点点，至少在课堂之外如此。“我要……嗯……准备音乐节……”

陈教授并没有露出通常的假笑。Brett垂下头。回想起来，宠物小精灵也每有那么好玩啊。都怪Eddy。从余光里他看见陈教授站了起来。

该死，他希望教授不要 **那么** 做。

“去那边，”教授说。

啊哦。

Brett头一次对上教授的视线，试图通过眼神传达自己的祈祷。

“你需要这个，”教授不为所动。他对Brett从来没有宽容过。“你已经忘形了。”

Brett把小提琴放回琴盒，拖着脚步来到沙发边。他吸了口气，感觉眼泪已经在眼眶里打转了。他躬下身，双手抓住沙发的扶手，把头埋到胸口。他的黑框眼镜啪哒一声掉在沙发上，世界顿时一片模糊。他眨眨眼睛，听见自己响亮的心跳声。

扑通扑通。

窸窸窣窣。

噼啪。

“啊！”Brett叫了起来。“啊——”

陈教授似乎叹了口气。“我还没开始。”

Brett合上嘴，然后又叫了一声：他咬到嘴唇了。

这一次他真真切切地听到了陈教授的叹气。视线边缘出现了一片黑色，Brett费力地眨眨眼，用力眯起眼睛。

“咬着这个。”陈教授说。Brett凑近了一点，终于看清那是一条领带。小小的洁癖和违背教授的恐慌战斗了不到一秒就败退，Brett张嘴咬住折成方块的领带。他的落点有点偏，不小心碰到了教授的手指；Brett立刻缩回脖子。

那只手消失了。

这一次他没听见声音。疼痛猝不及防地袭击了他，Brett差点跪下。他更加用力地抓住扶手。

“我希望你正在反省，”陈教授的声音穿过疼痛形成的隔离带，“并且记住这个教训。”

第二下。Brett抽了抽鼻子。

以往陈教授会让他大声反省，但这次他不能说话，于是在一片安静中，Brett头一次注意到皮带抽在自己屁股上的声音。这……很诡异。他试图转移自己的注意力：可恶的Eddy；烦人的中提琴；还没有练习的曲目；但火烧火燎的疼痛总是把他拉回到这个房间。

他没有数次数（这大概会被陈教授再次痛骂一顿），两次之间的时间拉得太长了，而真的落下时又来得太迅速，Brett不由自主地恐慌起来。恐慌堵住了他的耳朵，攥住他的心脏，包裹住他，切断了他与世界的联系。

直到他的下巴被抬起来，Brett才意识到惩罚已经停止了。他抽了抽鼻子，感觉拇指拂过他巨大的黑眼圈（都怪Eddy！）。

他被引到沙发上。他直觉地感觉到教授态度的软化，多年的生存经验立刻发挥作用，他更加大声地哭了起来。这一下让他被口水呛住，艰难地咳嗽起来。

口中的领带立刻被抽了出来，然后草草地在他脸上擦了几把。Brett抱住腿，缩在沙发放声痛哭，尽管他已经不记得自己为什么哭了。

陈韦丞尴尬地拍了拍Brett的肩膀。当他注意到Brett并不打算停下来的时候，他开始烦躁起来。Brett并不是他最喜欢的学生，但这不代表他能放任他就这么……崩溃。他大概知道该怎么安抚人（感谢所有那些家教经历），犹豫了一下，他把Brett拉到怀里，安抚性地拍他的背。

他立刻就后悔了，Brett把眼泪和鼻涕蹭了他一以身。陈韦丞翻了个白眼，手上仍然规律地拍打着。Brett在他怀里渐渐平静下来。

“没关系的，”陈韦丞整理好心情，尽职地给出鼓励，“没关系，现在开始练习还来得及。”

Brett发出了一声奇怪的声响，似乎是在哭泣，又像是绝望的叫。陈韦丞皱起眉，试图拉开距离。

“不！”Brett大叫着箍住他的腰。

陈韦丞压抑住条件反射的嘶声——Brett力气实在太大了，真令人绝望——问道：“Brett？”

“不不不——”Brett如同绷紧的弓弦一样一动不动。“给我一点点时间！”

“怎么了？”陈韦丞问道。

“没什么，没——”Brett听起来似乎有快哭了。

“那就松手，”陈韦丞看了一眼时钟，“下一个学生快来了。”

Brett没有说话，但也没有伸手。陈韦丞拉开他的手，把他推开，然后不由自主地挑起眉。

Brett几乎是立刻就蜷缩起来，试图遮住他身前的小帐篷。他不知道为什么会这样。他甚至不是弯的！百分之九十不是。也许在练习、演奏和游戏之外需要一点新生活了。他胡思乱想着，期待自己的身体就这么平息下去。

陈韦丞移开视线，拿起他抢救出来的眼镜，递给Brett。后者迟迟未接，陈韦丞后知后觉地意识到Brett现在什么都看不清，只好把眼镜塞进Brett手里。

Brett像只看到黄瓜的猫一样大吃一惊，差点跳了起来。他很快地戴上眼镜。“我很抱歉，”他艰难地说。陈教授没在看他。“……出去解决你的问题。”他背对着Brett说。

他很好心地把外套脱了下来，伸直了胳膊递给Brett。

Brett抓起外套围在腰上，飞快地冲出房间。

他在厕所里努力了五分钟，然后发现自己正把脸埋在陈教授的外套中。他挫败地喷了口气，几乎能看见陈教授不认同的眼神——他见过太多次了。他会说：你真是sh——然后咬住下唇，翻着白眼别开身子……

Shit。

他完蛋了。

“我很抱歉，陈教授，”他绝望地（对着外套）说。

顿了顿，他改口：“……韦丞。”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: What a conductor really wants to do to you...


End file.
